Utopia
by Houvdon
Summary: From the beginning, he had known about Abe no Seimei. He wanted to free the strongest Exorcist from her bounds. Even with his friends lying dead at his feet, his desire to become the exorcist to free Seimei did not disappear. In fact, it was strengthened. When he met the quiet Adashino Benio, his life spiraled out of control. [Strong Rokuro] Slight OOC. Rokuro x Benio.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: From the beginning, he had known about Abe no Seimei, which caused him to want to become the strongest exorcist to free the exorcist that was kept in the lowest level of Magano, trapped as the vessel for the King of Impurities. Even with his friends lying dead at his feet, his desire to become the strongest exorcist did not disappear. In fact, it was strengthened. When he met the quiet Benio Adashino, his life spiraled out of control, leading to events one after another.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sousei no Onmyouji.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

"This was Kyoto...one thousand years ago." said a young man with long red hair and heterochromatic eyes, one red, one green. He wore the black battle-suit of the exorcist, his frown deepening as he watched the images that played.

Next to him, was a young child with brown hair and red eyes. His eyes danced with horror as he watched Kegare ripping apart civilians of Kyoto.

"What...what the hell is this?"

Normally, one would discipline a young child such as him for using that kind of language that was only something teenagers say, but in the current world they were living, with Impurities and Exorcist, age did not matter.

"Rokuro...what you are currently seeing is...when Impurities, the Kegare Exorcist exorcise today, roamed freely without constraint. All of this, is real...all of this actually happened."

"Is this...supposed to be hell...Tenma?" Rokuro gasped as he saw yet another Kegare ripping apart another human.

"Impurities were originally called disasters, illnesses, sins, and death. They indicate abnormal states that were 'unclean'." Tenma said, his eyes stone cold. "...But _that guy_ , who appeared in the land of beginning, before the very Earth and Sky were created, was born into this world after gathering up every single impurity...truly a curse cast upon this very star..."

Rokuro looked up as a large shadow covered the World.

"W...what is this guy?" Rokuro muttered, his eyes widened as he stared at the being that had caused the shadow.

"Even I don't know if he's a living creature or a type of evil spirit...but we call him, the King of Impurities... _Houvdon_." Tenma said.

Houvdon...words cannot describe him. No living human should ever experience the terror of seeing it. It had black miasma coming out of it, red eyes glowing all over it's body. Though it's body was in the shape of a serpent, it's body was made of Kegare, the arms of the Kegare making up the centipede-like legs, it's jaws the size of a large building. And on top of the jaws that seemed like it could swallow the world, were two large crimson large eyes that seemed to turn everything to ruin.

Rokuro felt a unfamiliar spike of hatred and resentment. _"Why do I feel this...do I...do I know him?"_

His eyes widened in disbelief when the miasma _touched_ a human running away from the incoming Kegare with his family. Immediately, his skin turned black as he rushed forward, his fist completely _bisecting_ the wife and child he was just running away from.

"That person...he just turned into an Impurity...is this the Kegare corruption?"

"They're not exactly Impurities or Impurity Corruption. In a sense, they're the originators of the Kegare." Tenma then refocused his attention to the memories that were played. "The battle between Exorcists and Kegare...it all began during this time."

The young Rokuro saw a flying lion strike Houvdon.

On top of the lion, was a young female.

 _"T-that's an exorcist of this time!"_

"The way of exorcism, which came from across the sea in olden times, splits in two this day. On the front stage, is the 'Yang Style', which was passed down orally. The other, is our 'Yin Style', where we simply exorcise, exorcise, and exorcise Impurities. The one who guided us in the yin style, freely uses over one thousand secret arts, has over ten thousand shikigami, possesses unlimited enchanted powers, and exorcises the darkness..." Tenma explained. "The Great Exorcist, Abe no Seimei!"

"S-seimei? That girl?"

"That's right. Even on the island, few are aware of Seimei's true gender. Seimei is a 'woman', a young girl at around seventeen. The Abe no Seimei of the time, together with her Master, Kamo no Tadayuki, her exorcist allies, the ones who gathered to protect the capital...and the Heavenly Guardians at the time, along with her shikigami, fought Houvdon. At the end of the extremely fierce battle, Houvdon was successfully sealed in a great barrier, which was separated from this dimension."

"A Great Barrier...don't tell me-"

"Right." Tenma confirmed. "The one who created Magano, is Abe no Seimei, all for the sake of sealing Houvdon. Maybe it was clear, that one day, the King will eventually break the barrier and come outside to the human world, so Seimei and the Heavenly Guardians, headed for Magano to finish him off. Seimei, who feared for the fate of the mainland, gave a part of her powers to a young disciple by the name of "Doujimaru", and left behind these very words. 'Until Houvdon is destroyed, neither Magano nor the Impurities will disappear. From here on out, I want you to take my name, and guide everyone in my place.'"

"With that, Seimei left to Magano, and Doujimaru, became none other than the Abe no Seimei known in this modern world. Again, the battle continued for a long, long time. Finally, they would end up conquering Houvdon to where Tsuchimikado Island currently exists."

"...so they defeated Houvdon there right?"

"...no." Tenma answered. "The one that was defeated, was Abe no Seimei. The conquered Houvdon abandoned his body and possessed her. He did this to use his cursed powers to eat away at her flesh...her soul, from the inside. At that rate, she would die and Houvdon would be released once again. And this time, it would surely mean the end of the world. While in the midst of despair, she made a decision. To become a living cage to seal Houvdon for all of eternity, she turned herself into a living katashiro."

"In the inner depths of the island's Magano, she cast another barrier, disappearing into the darkness of Magano along with Houvdon so he could never be released into the world again. The shikigami and the Heavenly Guardians who lamented the disappearance of their goddess made a vow. 'We shall save Seimei-sama without fail.' For that purpose, they produced an island, built an entrance to Magano, had many offspring and made a village. This was the point behind the birth of Tsuchimikado Island."

"Do you understand now? Abe no Seimei is still alive to this day. That young girl who turned herself into a vessel for Houvdon, wasn't even allowed to age. She crossed over a span of 1000 years...simply _existing_ there."

Rokuro stood, stunned.

"Rescuing Abe no Seimei and exorcising both Houvdon and Magano...that is every Exorcists' mission."

 _"This whole time...for over 1000 years, all by herself?"_ He didn't know why, but tears dropped from his eyes. "M...Mom." His eyes widened as he cupped his hand over his mouth. _"H-huh...why did I just?"_

"The rest is up to you as you know. For a period longer than anyone imagined, Exorcists and Impurities have been fighting continuously. The goal of the Exorcists is to save Seimei, and create a world without Impurities. The goal of the Impurities is to kill Seimei and take hold of reality with Houvdon. We haven't reached a level of Magano anywhere near Abe no Seimei as of yet, but the Impurities haven't come up with a means of killing her either. But that history...is about to be rewritten by one man."

"While being born an exorcist with the powers of Yang, he's the only human to stoop down as low as giving his body to impurities and obtaining the powers of Yin. Ijika Yuuto."

"Y-Yuuto? Isn't he a member of the Hiinatsuki Dorm? Where I am right now?"

"Indeed. In fact...right now he has just changed all of your friends into Impurities."

"W-what? Then why am I still here?!"

Tenma locked eyes with him. "Do you honestly believe that you, at your current level, can beat a total of seven Impurities?"

"I will have to try to save them at least!"

Tenma was quiet, before saying. "Then go. Rokuro...I doubt that you'll survive, but with a heart like yours, if I kept you back, you would hate me as I prevented a way to save your friends. But I will say this now...anyone that has become an Impurity through a Kegare Corruption...their souls are already gone. They are a full Impurity, no way of turning back."

Rokuro widened his eyes.

"I wish you best of luck...Enmado Rokuro."

* * *

 _Utopia_

 _Houvdon Lucifer_

 _A Twin Star Exorcist Story_

 _Beta: BrigadeofDoom_

* * *

Rokuro awoke in a midst of ruins, maniacal laughter all around him.

He turned, and faced a total of seven Impurities.

"Rokuro!"

He turned, and saw a young girl. His eyes widened with horror as he realized what Tenma was saying was true. His very friends, the ones he spent a few years with, were turned into Impurities.

"Help me! Please."

"Hikari!" He grabbed her arms and pulled them from her stomach. His eyes widened in horror as he stared at her abdomen. There, on her stomach, was a green kuji-kiri, the very same as the seven Impurities in front of them.

"I don't want to become an Impurity!" Hikari screamed, tears running down from her eyes.

In front of his very eyes, she started to transform. Her skin turned dark, as she turned bigger...literally. Her eyes turned red, as her mouth turned into an impossible size. The green kuji-kiri in the middle of her chest glowed even brighter.

Rokuro looked in shock, as his final friend that was alive had become a Impurity.

"W-what...is this?" Rokuro looked in shock.

He turned and sprinted away to a nearby door. He attempted to shake it open, but it refused to bulge.

He looked back at the now group of eight impurities. His eyes turned solemn, knowing that the only thing he can do is exorcise the people he once called friends.

"I guess...I have to exorcise you all." He whispered. He drew a slip of paper with writing, the color of the ink blue.

 **«He who receives blessings but still infringes, with bow and feather arrows, I shoot them down! Void Rending Magic Bullets, come forth at once.»**

The many magic bullets shot forward, hitting the group of Impurities that were advancing. They groaned under the pressure of the magic rocks, before they kept on walking. Rokuro widened his eyes in shock, as they resisted the very charm he used to exorcise many Impurities.

They roared, before Rokuro sprinted.

But as always, in the movies where the protagonist is being hunted by a monster, Rokuro tripped, landing face first on the ground. He attempted to get back up, but something heavy landed on his back. The growling laughter was loud in his ears, as he felt his right arm get ripped apart. He let out a blood-churning scream, as pain lit up in his body.

The corruption went up to his mind. A green kuji-kiri appeared on his stomach, as his skin turned dark. His naturally red-eyes turned into a demonic red, as the beginnings of the Kegare corruption took hold.

 _"No..."_

He imagined being turned into an Impurity. Unforgiving. Cold. A _murderer._ Pure Evil.

Imagining killing kids the same age as him.

 _Killing innocent children._

 _Babies._

 _Blood._

 **"NOOOOOOO!"**

A hoarse scream escaped his lips, as a blast of energy escaped his body, so _bright..._ so _holy_ , that it caused the Impurities to disintegrate into ashes.

A bright red and yellow arm formed on his hand. It was in the shape of an animal, a mouth at the wrist. Flames flickered around the arm, as he panted, exhausted after the explosion of power.

"Wow! Roku~ what a display of power."

Utter hatred rose up as Rokuro stood up and faced the mastermind behind the soon-to-be-called Hiinatsiku Dorm.

"Yuuto..." Rokuro spat out, his arm flickering with power.

"Now now, don't look at me with such a scary face~ I did what your friends asked...power. I gave them the power they needed to become powerful, you just decided to kill them because you were so scared of them surpassing you and rendering you useless~"

 **"YOU! YOU TURNED THEM INTO IMPURITIES!"** Rokuro growled.

"And that was the only way for them to become powerful. They were too weak for any other way." Yuto smiled happily. "I'm sure they are glad that they got stronger...but I think they hate you for killing them." Yuuto sang.

Rokuro roared in rage as he dashed forward, intent to kill Yuuto. Only for Yuuto to catch the fist easily. "You are really losing your touch Roku~ Are you really that mad for giving them power?"

Yuuto threw Rokuro to the side.

Flames exploded in the Dorm, flames coming out all around them.

"I'll see you later, Roku~"

Rokuro stumbled, attempting to chase Yuuto, only to see empty air. He looked around, flames all around him.

He collapsed on his knees, and closed his eyes sorrowfully. "Tetsuji, Kac-chan, Tatsuya, Ami, Hikari, Yuuna...why...am I so weak? Do I need to grow stronger?"

He felt Tenma appear, as the long-red haired man step in front of him. "Rokuro...do you see now?"

"Yes...I need to grow stronger. I will become, the strongest Exorcist! I will free Abe no Seimei from her bounds, and destroy Houvdon, the King of Impurities, to end the war and avenge my friends. After that...I will kill Yuuto for the crimes he has committed!"

"I see...I will have the Seika Dorm adopt you. You will train under with Ryogo. I assume you are familiar with him?"

"Yeah...he moved out of here a few weeks ago. We were so happy for him, since he got to go on advanced missions."

"Good good. From now on, you are now under the Seika Dorm's care. Enjoy your stay." Tenma said, before disappearing.

* * *

 **And done. This is my first story outside of Highschool DxD. So yeah, constructive criticism is appreciated. I hope you guys enjoyed, and continue reading my story.  
**

 **For my old readers that followed me, Houvdon (my main OC in almost all of my stories) will be in this story, but _waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_ later on into the story. Yeah...you guys can tell, since I called the King of Impurities Houvdon. I make sense right? *AHEM* DxD: Love of Crimson Fire *AHEM***

 **So yeah. I hope you guys have a great day. Merry Christmas also.**

 **-Houvdon Lucifer**

 **P.S. It was a coincidence that this story was released on Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologizes for the long wait!**

 **But I am back. Finally! I found my drive to write this again.  
**

 **So enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also, my writing has improved significantly from last year, so expect this chapter to be better than the last. Also, sorry for Rokuro is a bipolar. As well as the poorly written fighting scene.  
**

 **P.S. Thank you for all of the favs and follows. This story is currently the Number 6 in favorites of the Twin Star fandom. Thank you all!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

* * *

"From dawn to dusk, we perform this purification before the Gods. Amatsukami Kunitsukam, and those who serve the Great Emperor, watch over us. Excite your thoughts, and guide my actions. As did Toutsukami over the Eight Great Provinces. May Heaven and Earth prosper for all of eternity." The old man turned to a young male with spiky hair and red eyes, alongside a tall male with brown hair.

"Prepare yourself Ryogo, Rokuro."

Both of them nodded, and Rokuro suppressed a dark feeling that rose in his chest, knowing that the impurity might come out any moment.

They both tensed, feeling the arising of dark feelings within the girl's body.

A normal human wouldn't have been able to felt it, but...

They were exorcists.

They have been trained to feel the dark intents of the impurities that lurked within the shadows of the real world, and thrived in the world of Magano.

"Cleansing Impurity Severance Charm."

Rokuro and Ryogo both held up talisman, throwing them into the air, their small stone swords piercing through the glowing etched patterns. Instantly, the once small swords barely at a foot long, transformed into large European broadswords that were at a length of a meter.

They together drew their swords back, as they _saw_ the impurity rise from the child's body.

It was nothing but an abomination, born from the dark thoughts of humanity.

"Be cleansed, be purified."

Rokuro muttered, as he stabbed forward. The Kegare screeched, a roar of rage coming out.

Before it exploded into yellow particles.

"I'll be leaving the rest to you Ryogo." The old man stated, to which the tall brown hair male nodded.

He opened a backpack, and took ink and a brush out. From there, he started to write on her torso.

"I can't believe there was such a monster inside my daughter. This is my first time seeing an evil spirit." The girl's father muttered.

"'Evil spirit' is not quite right. Though they are indeed made of pure evil, they're a bit different from the evil spirits that originally inhabited this land. The monster which we just exorcised was a resident of the world parallel to ours...the world called Magano. At times...they break through the barrier that separates the two worlds, which is exactly what this one that was in your daughter did."

"This thing...is called a Kegare. An impurity." The old mann narrowed his eyes. "When Kegare appear, that is when it becomes the business of us Exorcist."

* * *

 _Utopia_

 _Houvdon Lucifer_

 _A Twin Star Exorcist Story_

 _Beta: None_

* * *

"You've improved Ryogo." The old man said.

Ryogo smiled sheepishly. "Thanks old man. It was really Rokuro that did the work."

"That was too easy." Rokuro muttered, kicking at the dirt. "Didn't even pick up a fight."

Ryogo sighed. "Rokuro, it's not about killing the Kegare. It's about helping other people. Without us Exorcist, that means ordinary people will keep on getting harmed by the impurities."

Rokuro narrowed his eyes at Ryogo. "To me...all that's important to killing the Kegare. Whether I save or help people is nothing but a side effect of me killing the Kegare."

Ryogo sighed. "Whatever you say, Rokuro."

The party of three took a seat at a table, awaiting for their food.

When the food arrived, the old man decided to put up a conversation. "So Rokuro, how has school been for you?"

Rokuro shrugged. "It's been the same as usual. Nothing has really changed since the last time you asked me that same question."

The old man sighed. "You should do something in school Rokuro. You can't simply just stay in class and do nothing. You have to do something during your school years. Like I said before, you simply can't just sit in class and do nothing."

Rokuro sighed. "Old man...Exorcist duties are to come before school. I'll rather train than study in school."

The old man nodded slowly. "I see..."

They continued eating in silence.

* * *

 _Utopia_

 _Houvdon Lucifer_

 _A Twin Star Exorcist Story_

 _Beta: None_

* * *

"Hmph." Rokuro sighed.

He stood at the edge of the bridge. His arms were on the railing.

He frowned, as he pondered over the Kegare. He wondered...where exactly was Yuuto? Where was Yuuto hiding out all this time?

He knew that the Hiinatsuki Dorm incident was something that was talked about throughout the exorcist world. Almost every exorcist was out after Yuuto's blood after he converted many young promising exorcists into Kegare through the use of Kegare corruption.

Even with the might of the Twelve Guardians, they were still unable to find Yuuto in years.

Before he glanced up, seeing a motion at the corner of his eye.

"What?"

There falling, was a girl just about his age, with black hair and green eyes.

Eyes closed, falling head first.

His eyes widened, as he swung his feet over the railing. He reached out, and grasped her leg tightly, splashing into the water shortly after.

He couldn't see through the dark water, but he felt the girl's leg still within the grip of his hand.

He broke the surface of the water, breathing slightly heavy.

He sat on the shore, just shy of the water. His clothes were wet, and so was the girl's.

"...you are an exorcist." The girl muttered.

He rose his eyebrow at the girl, surprised at the fact that she was able to recognize an exorcist at a mere glance.

"I am. So are you."

He noticed the way her arms were positioned, ready to draw a weapon.

She nodded silently.

"Your name?"

"Enmado Rokuro." He said.

She widened her eyes. "Rokuro? You are the one..." She shook her head. "...I am Adashino...Benio."

Rokuro took note of the pauses between her speech.

He finally took notice of her attire. She wore a black shirt with a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck. Her black skirt was short, and she had light pink hair pins in her hair.

She held out a map, and Rokuro took it into his hands.

It was poorly drawn, but Rokuro was able to make out the streets and names.

"Seika dorm...?" Rokuro asked.

She merely nodded.

"Follow me." He said.

* * *

 _Utopia_

 _Houvdon Lucifer_

 _A Twin Star Exorcist Story_

 _Beta: None_

* * *

"Kohana~ Are you making sure to stick behind me~?"

"Wait Onii-chan!"

Benio smiled at the two children that were riding their bikes, before turning back forward.

Rokuro said without turning around, "What were you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Why were you falling out of the-"

 **"Hihihihi"**

Both of their eyes widened. They both shot around, and saw nothing in the streets.

 _Nothing_.

The bikes were gone, and everything changed. The streets and peaceful setting changed into a barren landscape, red rocks everywhere. The scent of blood lingered in the air, and dark miasma floated around.

"Magano!" Rokuro widened his eyes. "Wait...that means we were dragged in by-"

Benio nodded. "Kegare."

They stood back to back.

Before they spotted the Kegare.

It stood looming over the two children. The girl whimpered, and shook her brother. "Hey...hey, Onii-chan...wake up! Let's go home!"

"Kohana...run..." The boy muttered weakly.

The girl sat still, shocked. Her eyes wide.

She looked upwards at the Kegare that was staring down at her. Fear ran through her body, as the faceless monster's saliva dripped down.

Before two swords impaled the Kegare's head.

Benio dashed forward, a mask covering her face.

 _'Fast...'_ Rokuro thought.

She jumped, landing on the Impurity's head, before _pushing_ the swords down from the handles, easily carving through the Kegare's head, almost as if the Kegare's head was made from butter.

 _'With no enhancements either.'_ Rokuro continued to observe.

Something told him that Benio knew him. It was obvious through her reaction when she heard her name. It also seemed like she was trying to _impress_ him, through fighting that Kegare without anything but the normal Exorcist swords.

Along with the fact that she was not wearing the normal Exorcist equipment.

His eyes narrowed, as he felt multiple malicious intent flood the area. Benio felt it as well, standing straight, peering through the faceless mask.

A dozen Kegare surrounded Benio. Rokuro's arm pulsed, as he knew the cursed arm was trying to emerge from it's hiding spot. He felt the power emerge, but he continued to watch, making sure to keep his mental hold on the arm.

"Rumbling Arm Charm, Adamantine Charm, Skanda Charm, Celestial Motion Reading Charm." She pulled four talisman out.

"Exorcist Enchanted Gear, Stone Lion, Armor Tent Karmic Clothes, Soaring Heavenly Legs of Swiftness, Foresight of Calamities to Come."

She bowed down, one leg farther ahead than the other.

 **"Izayoi Nirvana Dance!"**

In a burst of speed, she dashed forward. Power exploded out of her legs, as she spun, going from one Kegare to the next. She spun the twin blades within her hands, cutting through the Kegare within seconds.

She knelt next to the children, and Rokuro walked up to her.

Rokuro nodded. "That was good. Impressive really."

 _'Now...if she can do it_ without _any Exorcist Enchanted Gear...'_

Benio nodded.

"Onii-chan. Please save him..." The small girl was crying, holding onto her brother.

Benio pulled out a talisman. "Esoteric Buddhist Mantra."

A golden glow surrounded her hands, as she pressed her hand onto the boy.

Rokuro widened his eyes.

"Benio!"

Faster than Benio could comprehend, he had grabbed her along with the children. He jumped backwards, and as soon as his foot left the ground, did the ground suddenly erupt, exploding in a shower of rocks and boulders.

Dust flew everywhere, and Rokuro landed on two feet.

He set the two children and Benio down, and he took a good look at the Kegare that had just attacked them.

It was unlike anything he had seen.

Even with his years of experience, as well as even fighting alongside Tenma, and the Twelve Guardians, he had never seen anything like this kind of Kegare. It was white, shaped like a spider with eight legs. It's abdomen was large, easily exceeding the size of a city block.

Benio held out a talisman for Rokuro. "Take this Rokuro, and take the two children to safety."

Rokuro smiled, amused "You honestly expect me to let you die in here?"

Benio shook her head. "No...you know of the Hiinatsuki Dorm incident. I know you do. You are, after all, the lone survivor. My dream...is to cleanse all Impurities!"

She stepped forward.

"Please take care of them."

She leapt, challenging the Kegare that stood several stories high.

Rokuro merely shook his head, sighing.

She crossed her swords, making them into a cross.

 **"Hazy Lotus Dance!"**

She dashed forward, even faster than before.

She continuously struck against the Kegare. She gritted her teeth, as the Impurity barely even moved.

Rokuro blinked, as his face went from amused, to serious.

"No more. I wanna go home!" The small child cried. "Daddy! Mommy!"

Rokuro looked from the sobbing child, to the charging Benio. Her mask shattered as she continued to press her attack.

Rokuro stepped forward.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled a black charm with no writing.

"Step out Benio!" He called out.

She did, panting.

And he stepped forward.

He held out his arm, and he released the mental hold on his arm.

"Be cleansed. Be purified." He threw the talisman forward, and punched through the small slip of paper.

In an instant, _power_ flooded out of his arm.

The arm that had gained on the night of the Hiinatsuki Dorm emerged from it's hiding spot. Crimson red, as Rokuro swung his arm back around.

The large Kegare _blinked_ , as it started to take a step _back_.

 _'It...fears him?'_ Benio widened her eyes.

"Watch Benio."

He took a single step forward, and _jumped_. He somehow managed to reach the same height as the head of the Kegare, despite being a couple of hundred meters above the ground.

He punched forward, as **power** shot out of his fist. It covered his entire arm, as he pushed forward.

Within seconds, the Kegare disappeared, dissipating into golden dust.

 _'One...hit?'_ Benio thought. _'I have...a lot to catch up to.'_

"Let's go." Rokuro said.

Acting as if nothing had happened, he strode toward the crying girl still on the ground and holding her brother.

He knelt, and spoke gently the girl, his voice holding gentleness and care.

 _'Yes...I have a lot.'_

* * *

 **Thank you all for reaching the bottom of the page!  
**

 **I can't thank you enough for reading my stories!**

 **So yeah. I hope you all enjoyed. Please favorite and follow so you can tune in whenever you want, as well as getting an alert as to when this story updates. You can also follow and favorite me as well, so you get updates for my other stories as well, in case I'm working on those instead of Utopia.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~Houvdon**


End file.
